edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Durthang (TiberiumLeader)
TiberiumLeader's Durthang is a modified version of Hoho96's map which becomes less of a fortress map and more of a scripted one. The player will gain access to up to 5 of the Good Factions' Ring Heroes and must fight their way through hordes of enemies until they reach Sauron which they must destroy. Hero Selection [[Dáin Ironfoot#Ring Mechanics|'Lord Dain']] Regular Ring Lord Dain Ironfoot as can be found in the Iron Hills faction once the Ring is acquired. [[King Dain#Ring Mechanics|'King Dain']] Regular Ring King Dain Ironfoot as can be found in the Erebor faction once the Ring is acquired. [[Thorin Oakenshield#Ring Mechanics|'Thorin Oakenshield']] Regular Ring Thorin Oakenshield as can be found in the Ered Luin faction once the Ring is acquired. [[Fellowship of the Ring|'The Fellowship of the Ring']] The Fellowship as can be seen in the Imladris faction once the Ring is given to Elrond. Radagast Radagast is an old Rohan Ring Hero from 3.8.1 which was taken from the unused game code. He possesses some abilities based on his natural powers, debuffing enemies, turning them into cows or calling an eagle down on them. [[Gandalf#Gandalf the Corrupted|'Corrupted Gandalf']] Regular Corrupted Gandalf as can be seen in the Gondor faction once Gandalf the Gray acquires the Ring. [[Gandalf#Gandalf the Challenge Master|'Gandalf the Challenge Master']] Regular Gandalf the Challenge Master as can be see in the Gondor faction once Gandalf the white acquires the Ring. [[Boromir#Ring Mechanics|'Boromir']] Regular Ring Boromir as can be seen in the Gondor faction once the Ring is acquired. However, this one doesn't have a timer. [[Theoden#Ring Mechanics 2|'Theoden']] Regular Ring Glorious Theoden as can be seen in the Rohan faction once Glorious Theoden acquires the Ring. [[Arvedui#Ring Mechanics|'Arvedui']] Regular Ring Arvedui as can be seen in the Arnor faction once Arvedui is given the Ring. Isildur Isildur is an old Ring Hero from 3.8.1 who provides unit support and deadly hero killing abilities. He has a relentless charge which boosts his attack and speed, an a fear inducing ability which pushes enemies away. His final abilities is a deadly strike to an enemy causing an insane amount of damage. [[Frodo|'Frodo']], Merry, Pippin and Sam Regular versions of each hobbit as can be seen in their factions but with buffed health, good to soak up damage. [[Galadriel#Galadriel rejects the Ring.27s power|'Blessed Galadriel']] Regular Blessed Galadriel as can be seen in the Lorien faction when Galadriel rejects the Ring's power. [[Galadriel#Galadriel accepts the Ring.27s power|'Dark Queen Galadriel']] Regular Dark Queen Galadriel as can be seen in the Lorien faction when Galadriel accepts the Ring's power. Enemy Enclosures Careful! Spoilers ahead, thread with caution. '''There follows the full list of all the enemy groups in the game so that users may know what to expect. Be careful since this will ruin the surprise effect of many things, don't read this if you want to be surprised by the map. Orc Enclosure '''Contains: 3 Orc Warrior Battalions, 4 Individual Orc Archers and one Vanilla Attack Troll. Strategy: Easy one, just charge your heroes in there. Their tankiness should be enough to destroy all the enemies without problems. Just watch out for the troll who might be able to pick out weaker heroes. Troll Enclosure Contains: 6 Moria Cave Trolls of different sizes and Buhrdur a troll hero wielding a sword from 3.8.1. Strategy: Still quite easy, just be a bit more careful. There are a lot of trolls and even a hero, weaker heroes can be focused down and killed by accident. Watcher Enclosure Contains: A Vanilla Watcher Summon and a Flame Arrow Tower Strategy: Wait out for the watcher or rush the tower directly, either way works. Goblin Enclosure Contains: 2 Goblin Swordsmen Battalions, 2 Goblins Archer Battalions and 3 Cave Trolls. Strategy: Walk in the middle and trigger a massive AoE attack and finish off the trolls with your heroes. After this point you can go claim a fourth Ring Hero if you go capture the Signal Fire north of the previous enclosure's location. Drake Enclosure Contains: '''4 Fire Drakes (fire damage) and 2 Swamp Drakes (poison damage) and a Rank Up Treasure. '''Strategy: '''The first of the medium-difficulty enclosures, they can deal a lot of damage especially if some heroes get ahead of the pack. Some sort of Hero Buff will be very useful at this point to hold back against the damage, apart from that knockback attacks are definitely the best way to go. Saruman Enclosure '''Contains: '''Blessed Saruman and upgraded Uruk Hai Warriors . '''Strategy: '''A high difficulty enclosure because of Blessed Saruman's knockback attack, in addition he teleports around so even if you get close to him it won't serve much purpose. It is recommended to use as many abilities as you can so as to be able to not lose any heroes. Hold nothing back. Also make sure all your heroes make it through since the door closes out behind you. Warg Enclosure '''Contains: '''2 fire arrow towers, 2 Warg Riders Battalion and 2 Warg Archers Battalion. '''Strategy: '''At this point most if not all your heroes are level 10 and this means that you can just charge in there or just use an AoE attack. Nothing too complicated. Corsairs Enclosure '''Contains: '''5 Corsair Battalions and Castamir ( a corsair hero from 3.8.1) which is modelled after Peter Jackson's cameo. '''Strategy: Again, the only threat here is the hero if it target any low health/weaker heroes. Any sort of AoE attack will make quick work of them. Minas Morgul Enclosure Contains: 3 Morgul Warriors Battalions, 3 Morgul Archers Battalions, a Morgul Pikemen Battalion, 4 singular Morgul Archers and an Orc Chieftain. Strategy: '''Run through the middle, group up and use a massive AoE for a quick victory. Easterling Enclosure '''Contains: '''2 Easterlings Battalions, 1 Haradrim Lancers Battalion, 2 Haradrim Archers Battalion and Suladan (a 3.8.1 Harad Hero). '''Strategy: '''A very tight space, any AoE attack will deal heavy amounts of damage and weaken any other enemy. Just watch out for the hero. Dragon Enclosure '''Contains: A couple Dragons, a few Drakes, 3 Cursed Saruman, a couple Dragon Summons. Strategy: The second high-difficulty enclosure, this one drops a couple dragons on you followed by Saruman the cursed and summoned dragons. The way out is definitely an invulnerability spell. Keep your heroes grouped up and go all out. After this point you can go claim a fifth Ring Hero if you go capture the Signal Fire south of the previous enclosure's location. Elite Goblin Enclosure Contains: '''2 Restless Giants (skeletons), 3 Half Troll Marauder Battalions from the base game, 3 Durburz's Life Guard Battalions and Gorkil (the 3.8.1 goblin king). '''Strategy: '''Be careful of the giants, they're hard to target and pack more punch than you might expect. The rest can be dispatched with haste as long as you don't let the troops gang up on you. Spider Enclosure '''Contains: '''3 Spider Riders Battalions, Shelob and 3 Spiderlings Battalions. '''Strategy: '''The Spiderlings are stealthed, try to prioritize Shelob. Rhudaur Enclosure '''Contains: '''4 Rhudaur Pikemen Battalions, 2 Rhudaur Axe Throwers Battalions, 1 Bone Crushers Battalion the hero Witch-King's Chosen One and Hwaldar. '''Strategy: '''Terribly weak units, send in any AoE damage dealers and watch him rip through them. Don't forget about Hwaldar and the Chosen One. Also, you have to destroy the creep lairs. Wight Enclosure '''Contains: '''The Lich King, 2 Ice Werewolves and an Ice Dragon '''Strategy: '''Using an invulnerability spell as the Werewolves and Dragon are being summoned will basically win you this game. However, you must also be careful about the hero and the fire arrow towers which must be destroyed to open the gate. In addition, the gate which closes behind you won't open again. Wave Enclosure '''Contains: Many, many waves of enemies.Easterlings, Mumaks, Castellans, Units from Dol Guldur and Minas Morgul, ect... '''Strategy: '''Hide in a corner and kill stuff but do not run into the middle of all of this. Just kill what comes to you and keep everybody safe. Category:Custom Map Category:Community Creation